Bizarre Love Triangle
by MickeyMooseCaramel
Summary: The Tenrou incident left Lucy alone, abandoned and terrified until Sting came and re-opened her heart. A heart that still yearns for Natsu even when she knows she needed Sting. BAD SUMMARY READ! NaLu! StiLu! ONESHOT!


Disclaimers: I do not own Fairytail

* * *

The ebony magic stream from Acknowlogia collided with the white circular veil covering Tenrou Island. The two opposites blended and coalesce to what I saw as a disk-shaped Gray hole. That was all Lucy could remember before her body succumbed to exhaustion.

"_Lucy, I've never been good with my feelings but my gut instinct told me that you'll reciprocate it so I've decided to tell you that I think I love you." Natsu stated, his face portraying a clear sign of nervousness._

"_I do. Damn you and your gut instincts." Lucy beamed at his confession as she blamed her cowardice for not confessing to him before._

"_I know that it seems that I'm taking things fast but – but - oh god – will – will you, Lucy Heartfilia, take this ring of mine, a token of myself to you and a promise of mine to be yours' forever after we're back from Tenrou island?" Natsu staggered as he kneel down whilst presenting Lucy the ring._

"_I promise." Lucy smiled as she felt all her dreams coming true at once._

_Natsu quickly took her hand and slowly raised his eyes to meet hers as they both grinned at one another._

_Yet suddenly, the once sunny sky turned grim. Her soul seemed to be pull out of the body as she saw the scene in front of her melting away into nothingness. Natsu's body being continuously thawed that only half of his face was left. Then the sound resembling that of a glass shattering resonated._

"Natsu!" Lucy opened her eyes, realizing that everything she saw was just a dream. Everyone would be safe; all of the things she had just seen were barely a bad dream. She looked around the room and all she saw was white and cream furniture. As she ponder she might be, the door opened as Jude Heartfilia walked in. His once overgrown beard was nowhere to be found on his now, once again neat face, yet Lucy wonder why he seems so older. When his gaze turned around to find Lucy awoke, a look of shock and amazement crossed his image.

"Lucy!" He shouted as he walked over to her with an anticipative look.

"Where's Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed as she caught sight of the silver ring on her wedding finger.

"I'm sorry, Lucy." Jude whispered.

"Father, what are you talking about?" Lucy started to feel that something was wrong.

"There's something that you have to know. You were the only the search team found on Tenrou Island after a report of a black whole appearing above it two years ago. No one else was there except you. I'm sorry darling."

Memory of Natsu flashed back into her mind as she realized that they would never meet again. Tears flooded down her snow-white cheeks as truth is forcefully shoved in her mind.

Many things happened during the past two years when Lucy had been hospitalized. One was that the black hole had drained all magic from Earthland. Magic creatures had somehow turned into un-magical creatures and many said that even dragons had now become humans. Her father's business has once again starting to prosper. With his skills in adapting with difficult circumstances, he took advantages of the drained magic and had now brought back Heartfilia conglomerate. Lucy, on the other hand must still be hospitalized. Her legs had been paralyzed with the incident and doctors tried with no avail to heal her. Her father decided that she would be better being moved back to the Heartfilia residence, where she would be better looked after.

2 years later, her father had heard about a recently famous doctor called Weisslogia. He invited Weisslogia to the residence to heal Lucy and there came Sting, Weisslogia's son and doctor in training. Weisslogia had said that he would need at least 2 years to cure Lucy and Jude had agreed. Weisslogia had said that Lucy condition was of a combination of physical and magical trauma. The physical trauma had been caused when the black hole tried to pull away her body but the ring on her finger had resisted that pull to help her. The whole event was a miracle but not a full one, as even though Lucy wasn't pulled inside the black hole, she was partially paralyzed. The first thing was for Lucy to stop wearing the ring. Lucy did so and instead and attached it as a necklace instead.

Weisslogia's son, Sting was arrogant, hotheaded and warm at the same time. His duties were to look after Lucy at all times and service her whenever she needed as Weisslogia sometimes have to attend other patients of his. And Sting did, stay with her all the time. Even though he complained about not being able to follow his father, he still stayed with her.

It was not as it Lucy could easily forget Natsu. She didn't. Many nights she was flashed with nightmares of Natsu, walking into an abyss river all alone till his head was under it and she could not see any traces of him. She woke up in those horrible nights crying and wailing. Sting was the one who comforted her after when shouted, 'Don't leave me alone! Please! Please! Don't leave me alone.' He gently caressed and hugged her, calming her as a result whilst saying that 'I'll always be with you so there's no need to be afraid of anything anymore.' He was always there for her. He cared for her, he shed her tears and he was never away from her.

After two years of Weisslogia and Sting's help, Lucy was able to walk again. During those two years Sting and Lucy fell in love and began to date. He stayed with her when he was free from his medical duties with his father and was always by her side when she needed him. Her father's death abruptly came and as she wailed and cried in front of his grave, Sting hold her firmly giving her comfort in his words 'Don't cry, I'll always be here.'

Soon it was two years since Lucy dated Sting and seven years after the Tenrou Island incident. It was on that fateful day when everything had changed. The day of the incident was the day when she dreamt of Natsu and woke up panting realizing that even now she could not fully shake away the past.

Sting had asked her to see him in a restaurant in Magnolia and she said yes.

The restaurant was a boutique restaurant with colorful candles lit all around as if reminiscing about the days when magic was in abundance.

Sting waved at me as he guided me to the table. The food was pleasant and lovely and deserts was the same. Soon, Sting pulled out a set of red rose adorned by gold laces out of nowhere and handed them to me. Lucy smiled at his act and took the bunch of roses. She realized that the golden ring held them together, as she saw it; Sting took the rose from he grasp and frees the roses from the ring. He kneeled down whilst talking hold of Lucy hand and said

"Lucy Heartfilia, I know that I'm not the most calm and composed person in the world but I can promise you that I love you, that I'll never let you down and that I'll always love you, so Lucy, will you marry me?" All the same time he was slowly putting the wedding ring in her ring finger. Memories of Natsu putting the ring in her finger with the same gesture surged up her mind and she pulled her hand away with the ring attached to it. Sting looked at her with an expression of shock and sadness Lucy felt she had to think straight.

"I'll be back." She stated as she walked towards the bathroom sink in front of the toilet.

There, Lucy stared at the golden ring as bright as Sing's hair whilst reminiscing about all the things he had done for her. How he had held her in her neediest hours, how he had told her continuously that 'he will always be there for her'. She then looked at the silver ring on her necklace and memories of her adventures with Natsu flashed up. Anxiety crossed her face and tears started falling down. She whimpered at her indecisiveness and actions that have hurt Sting. She grabbed hold of her necklace, closed her eyes and tried to pull it. Yet as she did that, a hand grabbed her wrist and looked into her eyes.

Those black eyes and pink hair that she remembered so clearly, those black eyes and pink hair that had always haunted her dreams. In front of her, there was Natsu. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine as if the world had stopped moving. My tears started falling down as I walked towards him, strangling his neck wailing.

"Why did you left me all alone! You promised that you'll be with me forever didn't you? Why did you leave me all alone!" I strangled him whilst sobbing, pulling at everything I can grasp. Then the silver necklace I was pulling broke and something fell on the floor causing a quivering clang. I stared down and realized that the ring was our promised ring 7 years ago.

At once I understood that he'd never want to leave me, that he had still loved me as her had loved me seven years ago. Confronted by this, I walked backwards as I tried to avoid his black innocent gaze. He walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders gently, as his head leaned closer and closer to mine. I stared into his eyes, realizing that he was also hurt. He stared back but I realized I couldn't be together with him anymore. I have Sting. I tried to move backward but my body won't listen and as he leaned down, a surge of wind blasted through the restaurant, shutting out the lights. Our mouth touched as memories of Natsu once again surged back to my mind. I thought about Sting and our kisses tried to pushed Natsu away, yet once I did. It was too late. Sting was there with a candle in search of me, a look of worriedness was initially there but it was soon replaced by melancholy.

Sting turned and ran out of the restaurant. I was shocked by the whole scene as I thought about how much I've hurt Sting after all he had done for me. I pushed Natsu away as I followed Sting out of the restaurant. Sting was now on the other side of the road as I shouted out to the top of my voice.

"Sting! I'm Sorry!"

He paused at the other side and I quickly ran onto the road but Natsu voice reverberated behind me.

"Lucy! I love you!"

I paused to look back at Natsu, then again turned back to Sting. His tears glittering from those brown eyes, reflecting the sadness in his heart.

"Sting I lo-"

"MISS, MOVE!" was the last sound I heard before everything went black; the last picture I saw was a horse carriage running into me. I guess without magic we're just as vulnerable as one can be. Life is short and you make the most out of it. If you can't only make one single decision, I guess that you're wasting it.

Cries resounded around the area as the 2 men embraced the bloodied body that lied on the floor. Beside them were two rings, one to the left of the body and the other to the right. Upon both of them, were traces of crimson blood, like emotions she once had for the two.

* * *

I'm sad as well TOT

Thank you for reading

Mickey


End file.
